


Protector

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being a shield means using your body, Brotherhood setting, M/M, sometimes in unexpected ways, to protect your friends and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladios job is to use his body to protect those he loves, the Prince most notably but not exclusivley. Sometimes that duty takes unexpected forms, but protection is protection none the less.





	Protector

Arm day

Noctis didn’t complain as the Regalia edged nearer the Citadel and its crowd of reporters and photographs, but the signs were apparent all the same to someone who spend as much time around the young man as his Shield did.

Gladio noted the restlessly drumming foot first and then the crown prince turned towards the tinted windows, fidgeting with his hair in the dark reflection. He made a little face to check his teeth, sighing and visibly trying to steel himself. Gladio wasn’t sure what the kid was so self conscious about; sure he was a teenager with all the awkwardness of limbs that came with it, but he had the fine skin and huge eyes of the Lucii line and in Gladio’s opinion his shyness only made him cute. But he couldn’t very well say that. 

And getting a hundred paparazzis taking extreme closeups of your face was never fun. He had done the best himself to cover up a few embarrassing spots and his half-done tattoo. 

“Hey, don’t worry squirt.” Punching his shoulder gently, Gladio got Noct to tear himself away from the reflection. "I got this.”

The car came to an halt and the paparazzi started crowding around, snapping photos as Gladio got out of the car but clearly waiting impatiently for their real prey as he went to open the door for his prince. 

Noctis stepped out of the car. The cameras snapped hysterically. 

Protected from the flashing lights behind his Shields raised arm, Noct almost smiled. The bicep alone was enough to almost cover his whole face and from the collective groans and shouts the paparazzi quickly noticed that to. He kept close to Gladio as they pushed through the throng, safe and covered between his chest and raised arm. 

“Thanks,” he muttered as they reached the relative safety of the Citadel. 

“No sweat. Protecting your pimply face is part of my job, right?” Gladio grinned, ruffling his carefully groomed hair. 

“I don’t know about that. Smelled like a lot of sweat to me,” flailing to regain some of dignity, Noctis pinched his nose. “Get a new deodorant, man.”

Gladio was about to say something scalding to *that*, but Noct took the opportunity to scurry away and he was left with a grin and a warm feeling as he saw his prince hurry down the corridor. 

*Brat.*He thought affectionate.

 

Chest day

“Hey, Iggy, time to go.” Gladio shook on his green jacket, mostly for show. He was warm enough naturally but there had been too many complaints about distractions from the Citadel staff that King Regis had ordered him to wear something on his upper body when leaving his office. 

“My apologize, I won’t be able to make it tonight.” Muttering into his paperwork with a frown his bang could only partly hide, Ignis didn’t even look up. “I will meet you up at home later.”

Gladio crossed his arms and frowned as well. 

“How much later? Last time you thought you would be late I went back here at 2 in the morning and found you sleeping across the desk. You are not doing anyone any services burning yourself out like this. Life is a long distance run, not…”

“Not a sprint, yes, I am well aware.” Giving his boyfriend an apologizing glance, Ignis shrugged. “But I really should get these notes in order before the next meeting.”

Gladio sighed a little and then nodded. Ignis looked tired, again. He had been working himself to hard all week and what he really needed was to go home and let Gladio spoil him. Trying to push him into it was impossible though, the man was as stubborn as a mule. But maybe there was another way. 

“Alright, let me help you then.” He leaned over to look at the papers. 

“No no, you don’t have to…ah.”

Ignis face suddenly got very red as a very smooth naked chest slid up the back of his head as Gladio leaned over him. A jolt of pure arousal went from his scalp all the way through his body to his feet and up again as he realized his head was now perfectly cushioned in the deep cleft between two very pillow-y pecs. 

The extremely unappropriate words ‘huge bara tits’ swirled over and over in his head, effectivly blocking out any semblance of coherent thought. 

"Yeah, maybe you should just summarize here...." Gladio leaned a little further over him and a noise that should under no circumstances leave the mouth of a royal advisor escaped Ignis as a pierced nipple slid against the outer part of his ear. 

Gladio was talking about....something....but Ignis ears were too busy with sensory imput to care abouot audiotory ones. His only thought was to turn around, put his head between the pecs and motorboat like there were no tomorrow. 

But his sense of decoroum wouldn't allow that. Instead he swallowed very, very deeply and managed to get his voice back into human hearing range. 

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I should...leave it for tomorrow. Let's go home. Um. Now." He quickly pushed his papers aside, grabbed Gladio by his jacket and started pulling him towards the car. 

Gladio grinned to himself. He'd bet a month's salary that they would barely make it to the Regalia.

 

Leg day

Waiting for training to start was a little hell all on its own. It wasn't that Prompto particulary disliked the Crowns Guard training even though it left him sweaty and sore all over. It was just the wait and the inevitable bullying and name calling that came with being the only one of obvious Niff heritage even trying out for Crowns Guard. It didn't really help that today was their final; if they succeeded with whatever trial Marshall Cor had come up with, they would officially be Crowns Guards. But that would require focus and it was hard to focus when you expected the onslaught on your mind and soul to begin at any second. Prompto took a shaky breath and tried to will his shaking fingers away. He just needed to go through this. He just needed to show them he was as good as - no better! - than any one of them. he needed to collect himself. 

But n matter how much he'd steeled himself, he still jumped when a big hand landed on his shoulder from behind. 

"Ssshh. Just sit still." Two really big legs clad in long basketball shorts came down to either side of him as someone sat down behind him, effectivley blocking his view in every way but forward. 

"Um...." Promtpo started, but a familiar face came into view, amber eyes and a former buzzcut that was growing out. "Gladio?!"

"Yep. Now just sit and wait. The Marshall should be here any minute and those cowards wont have the guts to call you anything then. Just focus on your breathing. You can do this."

Feeling slightly like a chicken being sat on by the worlds most muscular mother hen, Prompto took a deep breath. From behind here, he couldn't see anyone else and they couldn't see him. He felt his nerves relax and his hands got steadier as his breathing deepened. In a way it felt a bit wrong; he wqs to go on trial for being a protector, and here he was being the one protected. he fidgeted, peered over the massive thigh and the filling room, but Gladio must have read his mind. 

"You're not alone. We are all in this together, alright?"

"Y-yeah. I guess we are." 

"Hey, the Marshall is here. Good luck, kid." Another hand on his shoulder, with a little squeeze, and Gladio stood up, freeing Prompto from his leggy safe room. 

"Hey Gladio." Prompto twisted around and Gladio stopped, eyebrow raised in query. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job."


End file.
